We're Still Standing
by MoonySmith81
Summary: Aunque sea difícil de aceptar, Remus y Sirius ya no son lo que fueron una vez y tienen que aprender a lidiar con lo que la Primera Guerra dejó en cada uno de ellos para poder continuar con la nueva lucha. O, básicamente hombres adultos que no hablan de sus sentimientos hasta que sienten la necesidad de estallar y atacarse. [One-Shot]


**¡Hola! Esta historia nace en forma de agradecimiento por haber llegado a los 2.000 likes en la página de _Wolfstar_ _Forever_ en FB que manejo. ****Les pedí que eligieran prompts y bueno, esto fue lo que salió. Ojalá les guste.**

* * *

Hacía unas horas que Remus había terminado una pequeña misión para la Orden. Dumbledore no ha sido del todo claro con él, y supone que con nadie en realidad, pero cree que probablemente en un futuro no muy lejano, Remus tendrá que comenzar a ir e intentar mezclarse con otros hombres lobo. Y la simple idea le pone los pelos de punta cada vez que se cruza en su cabeza.

Va caminando directo a Grimmauld Place. Han pasado ya cuatro semanas desde que Sirius dejó su propio hogar, por órdenes de Albus. El animago le había comentado, luego de días enviándose cartas con Dumbledore, que ambos estaban de acuerdo en que fuera a averiguar en qué estado se encontraba la vieja mansión de los Blacks, que tal vez podría ser útil como un refugio para ellos y lo que iban a comenzar de nuevo. A Remus no le había encantado la idea, especialmente porque él tenía que viajar al norte del país para otra misión más, y no podría estar ahí para su amigo, sabiendo lo que volver a aquel lugar significaría para él. Pero tenía que aceptar que así podían resultar las cosas algunas veces. Pero ahora iba caminando bajo la brillante y cálida luz del sol, absorto en sus pensamientos, sin notar que había algo caminando a su lado; un perro. Por supuesto que tampoco cualquier perro común. _Padfoot_.

Remus inhaló por la nariz con exasperación, totalmente atónito que el idiota a su lado fuera capaz de hacer algo tan estúpido e irresponsable como salir de su escondite en el medio de Londres en plena luz del día. Pero sabía que si actuaba de alguna manera extraña, llamaría la atención de la gente, por lo que fingió saludarlo con una voz un poco más suave y amigable de lo que realmente sentía, y continuó con su camino hasta que llegaran finalmente a la casa. Tampoco había sido demasiado el viaje, y esperaba que el otro no hubiera estado demasiado tiempo afuera, y de verdad esperaba también que esta fuera la primera _y_ última vez que lo hacía.

En el breve intercambio de lechuzas que tuvieron, Sirius le había indicado exactamente cómo debía abrir la puerta mágica de la mansión, por lo que realmente no tuvo problema entrando al frío y oscuro pasillo que llevaba al resto de la casa. El perro lo había seguido y Remus cerró la puerta detrás de él, y esperó a que llegaran a alguna habitación para poder liberar la impotencia que sentía.

—¿Acaso estás loco? —preguntó cuando entraron a lo que parecía ser la cocina. Había una pequeña mesa de madera en ella y dejó su abrigo junto a su maleta en una de las sillas.

El perro, que seguía ahí, dio unas vueltas a su alrededor, moviendo la cola alegre, pero Remus no le prestó atención. Finalmente desistió y se transformó una vez más en lo que quedaba de Sirius Black.

—Veo que no has dejado la estupidez detrás —murmuró con frialdad Remus cuando lo tuvo enfrente—. Se supone que nos alejemos del peligro, no que corramos directo a él. —Se pasó una mano por el rostro, cerrando sus ojos para evitar seguir reprendiendo a su amigo. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Tranquilízate un poco, ¿quieres? —dijo con serenidad Sirius, como si nada de lo que estuviera pasando afuera fuera un problema para él. Sólo hacía que Remus entrara en mayor desesperación—. Apenas estuve ahí unos minutos, nadie me vio.

—Eso es lo que _tú_ crees —respondió Lupin, finalmente bajando la mano de su cara, mirando por primera vez a Sirius con atención, quien había ido hasta una de las sillas y se había sentado con la misma gracia que lo caracterizaba desde su juventud. No lo había visto en semanas y no esperaba realmente que hubiera un cambio en él, pero al parecer no había perdido el tiempo porque ahora lucía el pelo y la barba más cortos que la última vez que lo vio, y además estaba vistiendo ropa realmente distinta a la que había estado usando mientras estuvo en su casa. No sabía muy bien qué pensar de esta nueva imagen—. Te ves…

—Bello, lo sé —lo ayudó, sonriendo con ironía—. Ahora, ¿comenzamos? —preguntó, haciendo aparecer con la varita mágica una botella de lo que sólo podía ser vino, seguido de dos vasos sobre la mesa.

Remus resopló y, aunque negó con la cabeza, no tenía nada que perder y pensó que de todas formas eso lo relajaría, por lo que se sentó frente a él.

—No quita que sigues siendo un idiota —le hizo saber mientras recibía el vaso y le sonreía de vuelta.

—Siempre tan honesto.

Sirius terminó por contarle el tipo de cosas que había encontrado en la vieja mansión. Había sido incapaz de ir habitación tras habitación porque eran demasiadas, pero de verdad no había perdido el tiempo, indicándole la ropa que llevaba que había sacado de algún familiar que habría muerto hace unos años atrás.

Tal vez era gracias a los vasos que habían seguido tomando y la calidez con la que la conversación había continuado, pero ahora se sentía más tranquilo y había dejado atrás la escapada irresponsable que Sirius había hecho antes.

—¡Olvidé mencionarlo! —dijo, sonando más emocionado que antes. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se pasó la manga de su chaqueta por la boca antes de ponerse de pie—. Tienes que venir a ver esto.

Sirius tomó a Remus por su muñeca, dándole apenas unos segundos para que él dejara también su vaso y se parara para seguirlo fuera de la cocina. No había soltado su muñeca mientras lo guiaba hasta una oscura habitación, Remus no sabía qué pensar de ello.

—Hey —dijo Sirius, dirigiéndose a alguien más que no era Remus. Entonces volvió a tirar de él para que se parara a su lado frente a la pared, donde estaba el retrato de una mujer mayor colgado en ella—. Visita. —La voz de Sirius sonaba un poco más aguda de lo normal y antes de volver su mirada al retrato, Remus le ofreció a él una mirada rápida; sonreía con una pizca de malicia y Remus no podría estar seguro por qué.

—¿Quién es…? —comenzó a preguntar, pero deteniéndose cuando la mujer en la pintura empezó a moverse, abriendo repentinamente los ojos con gran impresión.

—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! —gritó con una voz chillona y Remus tuvo que alejar su brazo de Sirius para llevarse las manos hasta sus oídos—. ¡¿CÓMO OSAS A TRAER A ESTE MESTIZO A LA HONORABLE CASA DE LOS BLACKS?!

A pesar de tener los dedos sobre sus oídos, Remus pudo escuchar eso último con bastante claridad, estremeciéndose ligeramente, dio un paso hacia atrás. Escuchó que Sirius comenzaba a reír.

—¿No es encantadora? —preguntó, la sonrisa un poco más loca esta vez.

—¿ES UN HOMBRE LOBO? —inquirió la señora ahora, con mayor curiosidad—. Sirius Black, eres una vergüenza para esta familia.

—Aw, gracias.

—¿Te atreves a traer a tu pobre intento de novio después de todo este tiempo?

Con eso, los dos hombres se miraron, claramente incomodados de las palabras.

Sirius se rascó el cuello y susurró hacia el retrato:

—Cállate, vieja loca. —Se giró para darle la espalda a ella y mirar a Remus, encogiéndose de hombros pero volviendo a reír—. Supongo que no podía simplemente morir y desaparecer, ¿no es así?

Entonces Remus le sonrió con un poco más de tranquilidad, la mujer finalmente se había callado cuando los dos hombres se alejaron de su vista.

—¿Has estado encerrado con ella durante este mes? —preguntó Remus, acercándose a su lado.

—Sí —dijo con una sonrisa—. Es realmente divertido. Había olvidado lo loca que estaba esta mujer.

Lupin negó con la cabeza, incapaz de entender lo que Sirius debía sentir al tener que estar de vuelta aquí en su vieja casa, pero también atrapado junto al retrato de su madre. No supo qué se había apoderado de él cuando deslizó una mano al lado de la de Sirius, y la agarró para entrelazar sus dedos mientras Black continuaba mirando la pintura.

—No seas un idiota, Sirius —murmuró con suavidad—. Lo que hiciste afuera, por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Sirius se giró con brusquedad, al parecer no había notado antes que sus manos estaban juntas, por lo que miró desde ellas al rostro de Remus.

—He estado aquí encerrado por un mes, _Moony_ —le dijo, sonando más como una súplica que cualquier cosa—. Necesitaba… aire. —Sacudió la cabeza mientras seguía viendo el retrato con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento.

Remus soltó su mano para ahora rodear sus hombros con un brazo, mirando fijamente la imagen de la mujer que desde aquella perspectiva no parecìa màs que un simple retrato muggle. Lupin la había visto solamente en los primeros años de Hogwarts, cuando iba junto a su marido, a dejar a Sirius en el andén. Siempre miraba en menos a todos los que pasaban a su lado, y Sirius disfrutaba desafiarla cada vez que se acercaba de más a él antes de caminar hasta ella con una satisfecha sonrisa.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Sirius se encargó de mostrarle dónde dormiría él, antes de volver a su vieja habitación, la que tal vez convenientemente estaba junto a la suya. Remus estaba sorprendido de estar allí, luego de tantas historias que Sirius les contaba a él y a sus amigos de las cosas que pasaban en la mansión. Las cosas que Sirius había dejado atrás cuando escapó de ahí. A Remus le preocupaba qué tanto le afectaría encerrado por lo que de verdad esperaba que el asunto con Pettigrew se arreglara pronto.

Pero el tiempo pasó y todo parecía empeorar cada día. Si bien ellos se estaban fortaleciendo y uniendo fuerzas, Voldemort y los suyos lo habían estado haciendo también por su lado, con más lentitud pero lo hacían, al fin y al cabo.

Era complicado mantener una reunión de la Orden sin que hubiera pelea y gritos entre sus integrantes. Remus constantemente intentaba mantenerse al margen de todo, hablaba cuando se lo pedían, y sólo daba su opinión cuando era necesario. Cada día estaba más cansado, sin contar que ahora apenas faltaban dos noches para la luna llena y sabía bien que era por eso que se sentía tal vez el triple de irritable de lo que comúnmente haría, agregando que había llegado de una misión en solitario hacía menos de una semana atrás.

Sirius había estado discutiendo a gritos con un auror, Remus lo había estado mirando de reojo mientras él mismo mantenía un mucho más calmado debate sobre la atención que el Ministerio estaba poniendo sobre las criaturas mágicas con otro auror. No quería entrometerse entre Sirius y el otro miembro de la Orden. Era su asunto, pero no aguantaba ver que Sirius explotara cada vez que se enfrentaba con alguien más, y Remus se odiaba por creer esto, pero era como si el animago esperara una reunión para liberar el estrés que claramente estaba en su interior.

—¡Increíble! —había gritado Sirius una vez que Remus se las había arreglado para llevarlo a la vieja habitación de su madre donde dejaba a Buckbeak una vez que la reunión había acabado. Remus esperaba que estar ahí y a solas, pudiera tranquilizarlo un poco.

—Sirius…

—No —lo calló, apuntándole con un dedo en cuanto la puerta se cerró—. Todo aquí está mal, ¿sabes? Las prioridades de esos magos es… —Sirius comenzó a agitar sus brazos en desesperación, seguido de un grito—. No sólo tengo que aguantar estar aquí, ahora también debo aceptar que vengan a insultarme.

—Por Merlín, Sirius. Es _su_ trabajo, no puedes esperar que corran en cuanto la Orden los llame. Están arriesgando sus vidas por…

—¿Es una broma?

—Escucha, no es fácil volver y armar todo como quedó la última vez. Han pasado años. —Remus intentó mantener distancia, parándose frente a la puerta.

Buckbeak al menos se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Remus y no hacía mucho más que estar recostado en el medio del cuarto mientras Sirius paseaba de un lado para otro.

—Pudiste haber dicho algo mientras me atacaba. —Sirius se giró finalmente, ofreciéndole una mirada molesta—. Los detesto —agregó, negando con la cabeza—. Son fríos, y su motivación está lejos de ser lo que debería ser. ¿Arriesgar sus vidas? Rem, probablemente lo están haciendo porque unirse al otro lado es _peor_.

Remus suspiró, intentando ignorar el hecho de que lo atacara a él en primer lugar.

—Es lo que tenemos por ahora, ¿sí? —Intentó fijar su mirada sobre la criatura al lado de ellos mientras pensaba un poco más en sus palabras—. La primera vez, comenzamos de poco también, llegaremos ahí de nuevo. La Orden necesita estar unida con lo tengamos a mano. Si eso significa aceptar a aurores del Ministerio, lo haremos. Si eso significa volvernos cínicos respecto a algunas decisiones, lo seremos también, Sirius. No podemos permitirnos la idea de desechar la ayuda que llega.

—¿La _ayuda_ que llega? ¿Me estás escuchando acaso? —preguntó Sirius con las cejas alzadas antes de fruncir el ceño y ofrecerle una despectiva mirada de pies a cabezas—. A veces te veo, Remus —dijo, negando suavemente con la cabeza—, y no sé quién eres. No estoy seguro de adónde se ha ido tu corazón, eso es todo —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros antes de girarse para darle la espalda.

Remus estaba herido y sintió su pecho apretarse con fuerzas.

—¿De qué hablas ahora? —lo desafió, dando los pasos restantes para estar detrás de él—. Vamos, dime…

Escuchó a Sirius reír, para luego darse la vuelta y mirarlo con furia en sus ojos, acercándose a él como si tuviera asco. Remus jamás imaginó ver esa expresión en el otro hombre dirigida hacia él.

—Es como si no tuvieras sentimientos, _Remus_ —dijo, deslizando su nombre con tanto veneno como le era posible. Remus abrió la boca para responder, pero Sirius continuó—: Solías ser amable y compasivo. Ahora sólo te has vuelto tan cínico como dijiste antes, lleno de rabia. Me pregunto qué pasó contigo porque siento que te desconozco.

Remus escuchó cada una de sus últimas palabras con atención, aun cuando sentía que su cuerpo temblaba de la furia, de la impotencia e ira que sentía de escuchar al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo hablar de aquella manera sobre él. Escuchaba un ruido agudo en el fondo de sus oídos, sintiendo también cómo el calor recorría su cuerpo hasta sus mejillas. Debía ser una broma.

—Esto es clásico de ti —dijo finalmente, dejando salir una mueca de ironía. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a clavar la mirada sobre los ojos de Sirius, quien continuaba mirándolo de vuelta ahora con inseguridad—. ¿Qué tan gigante tiene que ser tu maldito ego para que creas que fuiste el único que pasó por el infierno para llegar aquí, Sirius? —estalló, sintiendo la sangre hervir en su interior— Lamento que estuvieras encerrado allí. Lamento que estés encerrado aquí ahora, ¿pero acaso jamás pasó por tu cabeza que mientras tú estabas allí conociendo la verdad, yo tuve que soportar que mis mejores amigos murieran y que la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo fuera el culpable? —preguntó, escuchando cómo su voz se quebraba al mencionar a sus amigos, pero no se iba a detener ahora— ¿Y que además había matado a uno de ellos? Porque pasé por eso, Sirius, durante esos _doce_ años. —Lo señaló con un dedo, murmurando luego entre dientes—: Completamente solo. —Dio un fuerte suspiro para luego resoplar con incredulidad—. ¿Y de verdad creíste, que ibas a venir aquí y que todo sería lo mismo? ¿Que yo iba a ser el mismo? _Todos_ estamos jodidos, todos perdimos algo esa vez. Esto no es sólo sobre ti. ¿Puede entrar eso en tu cabeza la próxima vez que pienses que una rabieta te liberará de lo que realmente sucede?

Sintió su boca seca cuando finalmente se calló. Se llevó una mano a su frente, acariciando con nerviosismo, sabiendo que sus manos tiritaban tanto como el resto de su cuerpo lo hacía, pero no esperó a una respuesta de Sirius para salir de ahí, golpeando la puerta con fuerzas en su camino.

Sabía que los Weasleys estaban alrededor de la mansión, y no podía evitar preguntarse si habrían escuchado parte del intercambio de gritos que que ocurrió ahí.

Necesitaba aire, todo el aire que fuera posible porque creía que se iba a asfixiar dentro de esas paredes. Y sintiéndose repentinamente culpable reconociendo que él era capaz de escapar de ahí mientras que Sirius no. Pero lo había dañado, lo había atacado y Remus, que generalmente intentaba estar tranquilo y calmado, había estallado. Había dicho cosas que si bien eran ciertas, tal vez no había sido la manera de soltarlas en aquel momento.

Caminó afuera en la oscuridad de la noche, sintiendo la urgencia de fumar un cigarrillo. Conjuró uno con su varita y fue a sentarse en una banca ubicada en el parque más cercano. Era una mala costumbre que no podía abandonar cada vez que estaba tenso y cansado, se permitiría fumar uno de aquellos cigarrillos muggles.

Se metió una mano al bolsillo del pantalón, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia arriba, lamentándose mentalmente de no haber llevado el abrigo consigo. No iba a intentar llamar más la atención conjurando algo que le diera calor en ese momento, al menos en su momento de ira, aún era capaz de recordar que la idea de tener la Base de la Orden ahí era ocultarlos.

Sentía que su respiración volvía a la normalidad paulatinamente mientras miraba el cielo estrellado. Sabía que tendría que volver allá, no era como si tuviera opción. Dejó que sus pensamientos flotaran en cosas irrelevantes, en asuntos que aún no tenían importancia, cosas con las que tendría que lidiar en el futuro..

Tiró la colilla del cigarro lejos en cuanto acabó, tratando de prepararse mentalmente para volver. No quería imaginar en qué estado había quedado Sirius. ¿Tendría que esperar al día siguiente para hablar?

—Hijo de... —murmuró cuando vio cómo un gran perro negro se acercaba caminando a paso rápido hacia él, sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba y no por primera vez en esa noche. El animal tomó asiento a su lado en el suelo, jadeando con suavidad y evitando su mirada. Remus se cubrió la boca con una mano, mirando a su alrededor—. Tienes que dejar de hacer esto, por Merlín.

El perro se levantó, dio unas vueltas frente suyo para volver a sentarse, pero esta vez reposando la cabeza sobre la rodilla de Remus.

Más en una forma de pasar desapercibido que otra, Lupin levantó su mano para acariciar detrás de la oreja del animal. La verdad era que no había gente a su alrededor, pero debía ser precavido y cuidarse de lo que podía pasar, sujetando firmemente la varita con la otra mano en el caso de necesitarla.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, el perro le ofrecía una mirada de lástima en su dirección y Remus intentó ignorarla. Hasta que se puso de pie y le indicó con la mano que continuaran de vuelta a la mansión.

Volvieron en completo silencio. Remus era capaz de escuchar voces acopladas alrededor pero intentó ignorarlas mientras recorrían los pasillos, hasta que sintió la mano de Sirius en su hombro, la verdad era que ni siquiera él sabía en qué dirección iba, ¿quería tener cual fuera la conversación que iban a tener en una habitación encerrados? Suspiró. De todas formas, las voces ya no se escuchaban y pensó que la ansiedad en Sirius había crecido también.

—Siempre soy así, ¿no es verdad? —murmuró Sirius con suavidad en cuanto alejó su mano y apoyó su espalda contra la pared—. Me siento como un idiota. —Resopló pero evitando su mirada—. Gracias.

Lupin se aclaró la garganta.

—No debí reaccionar así, lo siento —dijo, copiando la posición de Sirius a su lado.

—Reaccionaste como debías, yo te provoqué. —Remus no responde a eso, pero Sirius vuelve a hablar luego de suspirar—. Supongo que me tomará tiempo acostumbrarme a todo esto. De verdad lo siento, Moony, por lo que dije antes. Es sólo que nos veo a todos, en lo que nos convertimos, es como si no importara lo que creíamos que íbamos a ser antes, la clase de héroes que soñábamos con ser. Nos miro alrededor y sólo veo monstruos. Todos nosotros y para siempre…

Las palabras suenan dentro de Remus por un momento más antes de negar con la cabeza y deslizar su espalda por la muralla hasta dejarse caer en el suelo, estirando sus piernas delante de él. Sirius lo siguió.

—Eso no es cierto, Pads —comienza con suavidad—. Necesitas recordar que los años pasaron afuera también, todos hemos cambiado, Sirius, y todos llevan un peso propio sobre sus hombros que ni tú ni yo somos capaces de ver. Luchar por lo que quieres; por lo que crees que es justo no te convierte en un monstruo. Todos estamos en esto, ¿sí? Aunque creas que las formas no son las mejores, o no es lo que imaginas que debe ser, es lo que tenemos.

Escuchó a Sirius lanzar un ruido desde su garganta estando de acuerdo con lo que él había dicho. Era inevitable odiar y estremecerse cada vez que escuchaba la palabra _monstruo_, porque era una palabra con la que había acostumbrado a atacarse a sí mismo desde que era pequeño. Intentó alejar el pensamiento de su cabeza porque no es lo que necesita en ese momento.

—No te atrevas a hacer algo tan estúpido de nuevo, por favor —dijo Remus luego de unos minutos que se quedaron en silencio—. Lo dejé pasar la primera vez y no se lo dije a Albus, pero no puedes arriesgarte así, Sirius. Estás sacrificando tu estúpido trasero y necesitas entender en qué estado se encuentra tu nombre, no van a esperar una corte para sentenciar…

—Sacrificios, de eso se trata el amor —dijo repentinamente, sonando un poco más pensativo y Remus frunció el ceño mirando en su dirección, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban y estando un poco más agradecido de haber escogido ese lugar más oscuro para hablar—. Sacrificaría cualquier cosa por ti. —Sirius giró su cabeza para mirarlo también y pareció entender el peso de las palabras que acababa de soltar, abriendo repentinamente los ojos de par en par—. Quiero decir… Como amigos; eres mi amigo, Remus. Yo…

—Está bien —manifestó Remus, interrumpiéndolo cuando se compadeció de su repentina declaración—. De todas formas, no vuelvas a hacer tal estupidez, menos por mí.

—Siempre valdrá la pena —le responde, mirándolo a los ojos mientras encogía un hombro.

—No seas ridículo.

Dejaron pasar unos minutos en silencio hasta que finalmente se atrevieron a hablar. Hablar de lo que llevaban evadiendo durante todo este tiempo, incluso mientras Sirius se había quedado en la casa de Remus habían ignorado al elefante en la habitación.

Sirius le cuenta cómo fue que el _pequeño_ Peter logró meterse en su cabeza y logró hacerlo desconfiar de él, cuando aún estaban juntos, cuando aún era la persona más importante en su vida. Y le cuenta no hay día en que no se arrepienta de eso porque ese fue el pequeño detalle por lo que todo en sus vidas cambió. Pero Remus intenta tranquilizarlo porque en el fondo sabe y recuerda muy bien cómo fue esa época en algunos aspectos; Albus solía darle misiones secretas de las que no podía hablar con nadie más, ni siquiera con Sirius. Si hubiera estado en su lugar, probablemente habría sospechado de él también.

—Lo siento —termina diciendo Sirius—. Por todo, la verdad, y creo que entiendo si me odias….

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que lo haría si no fueras tan guapo —respondió, girando la cabeza para sonreírle, sabiendo perfectamente que lo que acababa de decir sonaba más como una declaración de amor que un simple comentario entre dos amigos.

—No creo que eso sea cierto ahora.

—Para mí nunca has dejado de serlo —afirma, su mirada aún fija sobre la otra. No podía evitar sentirse un poco más orgulloso al ver lo avergonzado que Sirius se mostró, pero a la vez parte de él lo lamentaba, recordando que Azkaban probablemente se había llevado su confianza también.

Sirius lanza una carcajada que resuena en las paredes a su alrededor con fuerzas, pero luego negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Odio pensar pensar en lo que pudo pasar —confiesa con suavidad—. Lo que tú y yo…

—No digas eso —lo cortó Remus—. Esto es lo que tenemos ahora; esto es lo que somos. Si queremos un mejor futuro, no tenemos más opción que unirnos y pelear cuanto podamos.

Sirius parpadea hacia él mientras lo mira y lo escucha, no nota un cambio en su expresión hasta que Remus lo ve inclinarse sobre él para juntar sus labios en un tímido y torpe beso.

Fue tan rápido como comenzó, y al separarse Remus se quedó mirando los ojos grises frente a él en duda, pero antes de que Sirius fuera capaz a decir algo, fue él quien se encargó de juntar sus labios, ahora posando una de sus manos en el cuello de Sirius para guiar el beso. Prontamente se sintieron acalorados cuando entreabrieron sus labios, y la siguiente vez que se separaron fue para recobrar el aliento, Sirius tomando una vez más la iniciativa se levantó sólo para luego sentarse a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Lupin, donde continuó el beso con toda la pasión que habían perdido durante todos esos años.

Remus dejó descansar sus manos en la cintura de Sirius, mientras que él lo había tomado por el cuello. Repentinamente, Remus sintió a Sirius mover sus caderas contra él y ahí fue el momento que recordó en dónde estaban.

—Deberíamos ir a otro lugar —sugirió cuando separó sus labios de los de Sirius, quien accedió sin dudarlo, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole a él una mano para caminar hasta su propia habitación.

Mientras caminaban en silencio, Remus con algo de incomodidad pero a la vez un sentimiento familiar; Sirius y él solían discutir y luego arreglarse de la nada. Jamás una disputa entre ellos era demasiado larga, y más de una vez James se los había hecho notar con envidia.

Remus rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos por la espalda en cuanto Sirius cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Te extrañé un poco —murmuró contra su oído.

—Nos hemos visto casi…

—Sabes lo que quiero decir —dijo, rodando sus ojos, pero Sirius se volteó y atrapó una vez más sus labios con los suyos antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

Lograron caminar juntos hasta la cama de Sirius, donde se dejaron caer sin separarse por completo.

Sirius se había acomodado sobre él, apoyando las manos a la altura de su cabeza, rozando la piel de Remus con sus labios.

—Estás viejo —se burló repentinamente, mirándolo a los ojos.

— Tú estás _más_ viejo. —Remus resopló pero rápidamente obligó a Sirius que lo volviera a besar.

Es cosa de tiempo hasta que las cosas entre ellos vuelven a acalorarse, sus respiraciones claramente más agitadas que antes era el único sonido que se escuchaba alrededor.

Luego de que ambos acabaran y continuaran jadeando, Sirius logra quitar gran parte de su peso de encima de Remus, pero deja una pierna sobre las suyas de manera posesiva.

Remus se las arregla para sacar la varita de su pantalón a tientas, que milagrosamente había logrado salir viva, aunque debía admitir que tampoco era la primera vez que pasaba por algo así, y limpió los restos de la actividad que acababan de practicar, para luego dejarla sobre el velador a un lado de la cama. Vuelve a rodear una vez más el cuerpo del otro hombre con sus brazos, mientras Sirius apoyaba ahora la cabeza sobre su pecho, dejan que sus respiraciones vuelvan a la normalidad juntas.

—Dime —comienza a hablar Remus en voz baja—, ¿cuántas veces soñaste en estar así conmigo en tu habitación en la adolescencia? —preguntó en tono de burla y evitando reír pero fallando enormemente cuando Sirius le dio un golpe en las costillas.

—Cállate —susurró, escondiendo prontamente su rostro en el hombro de Remus.

Lupin se alegraba de la facilidad con la que aún lograba avergonzar a Sirius, incluso después de todos estos años y supuso que no _todo_ había cambiado al fin y al cabo.

Pero Remus piensa y vuelve a pensar en lo mucho que quiere poder pasar el tiempo así junto a Sirius, de tener la oportunidad de abrazarlo, de tocarlo, besarlo y estar seguro de que tendrá su compañía a su lado. Pero tal y como lo han repetido, Sirius Black no es la misma persona de la que se enamoró en su juventud, y ya no está la misma confianza que habían ganado en ese entonces. Pero entonces, Remus tampoco es el mismo, y si algo había aprendido es que tenía que pelear por lo que quería, y si ahora imaginaba una vida con _su_ Sirius de vuelta, debía luchar para que eso fuera posible hasta el final.


End file.
